The Ice Boys
by Lunawolf5
Summary: This is a yoai and will contain some lemon latter on in the story. I do not own any of the characters or the story unfortunately nor do i make any money off of this. If you don't like yoai don't read if you do i hope you enjoy since this is the first one i am posting. CH5 is not uploading right I will post it seperatly.
1. Chapter 1: Th concert

"Hey Natsu what you doing this weekend?" A blonde haired girl and her friend with red hair walk up to the boy in question in the hallway of fairy tail academy.

"Oh hi Lucy and Erza. I'm don't really have any plans is why?" He looked crybaby cautiously since the last time they asked him that he had went on a blind date with a really depressing woman.

"We have tickets to go see a concert and where just wondering if you wanted to come with." Erza said adjusting her glasses.

"What kind of concert?" Natsu asked he really lover concerts because he was not the loudest one there and he was figuring his friends knew that and we're using it to their advantage.

"A rock concert. Lokis going but only if another guy is going. And we have backstage passes! Please Natsu! Say yes!" Lucy wait grabbing onto his sleeve and pulling on it.

He groaned since he knew there was no way of getting out of this, "Fine but you pay for my food or no deal." Natsu said setting his standards knowing they would most likely refuse since he ate a lot.

"Alright. You go and I will pay for whatever food you order." Erza said and Natsu moaned since now he had to go.

He stopped a this class room and waved good bye to the two girls.

The concert was at night and Erza and Lucy were coming to pick him up soon.

He throw on a flame printed shirt and black jeans. He wore boats but didn't tie them and folded the sides over to add to his bad boy look he always had when he was wearing normal clothes. He then finished off with a black jacket and flames looking as if they were brewing the jacket from the bottom up. He then put his trademark scarf on. His iPhone went off with a text from Lucy sahib they were two minutes out.

"Hey mom! My friends are almost here! I will be gone for awhile do you need anything before I leave?" He called to his mom who was in the it hen with big little sister and there cat.

"No. I Don't think so. Honey just go out and have a good time. Wendy and I will hold Down the fort while you're gone." His mom said with a smile.

"Yeah Natsu go out and have fun. Maybe you'll even meet a nice girl!" His sister said with a small giggle and Natsu playfully glared at her and hit her up side the head.

"Wendy that's enough leave Natsu alone." There mother glared the blue haired girl.

There was a honking of a car horn outside.

"Alright guys see you later don't wait up for me. Happy take care of theses two!" Natsu sad pet the blue colored cat and waving good bye.

He ran out site and jumped into the back seat of Lucy's car. Erza was in the front seat and Loki right next to him. Lucy was driving and drove out of Natsu's of driveway.

Natsu instantly got motion sickness and opened the window to lean his head out of it. Thankfully it was July and warm outside so no one really complained about it.

"Natsu your so pathetic!" Loki said patting the boy on the back.

"Shut up." Natsu said trying to act tough when he really wanted to puke his guts out the window.

When they got to the concert hall the girls rushed out of the car to get good seats, while loki helped poor Natsu out of the car.

Erza had handed Loki the boys tickets a few minutes early for to allow the to get in without a problem. The girls where going to claim the seats that were assigned to them incase someone desired to take their seats which were two rows away from the stage.

When Natsu and Loki got to the seats the girls were ranting about how hot he was singer was and how pretty the dumbest was. They said something about a third member but they don't like him very much so they continued to talk about the singer.

When the show started there were people walking out on stage. A women who headed to the drums. A dark haired male who seemed to take very little interest in things around him went to tune his guitar. There was another female with long hair she seemed to be related to the drumset went to the keyboard. Than a white haired male who seemed like he could care less about the band and more about the audience with him blowing kisses and winks at the crowd of girls. He walked up to the microphone.

"Good evening! We are The Ice Boys and we are here to give you all a show tonight!" He said into the mic and the whole crowd went wild.

Natsu was still dealing with the aftershocks of his motion sickness so when the singer said, "Oi! Pinkie you are totally Gray's type! Hey gray come look he's totally your type!" Natsu's head shot up and looked at the stage.

"Lyon stop it leave Gray allowed." The dumbest said.

Natsu turned to Lucy and asked, "What's going on?"

"They like you!" Lucy said excitedly as that's all Natsu got before the band started playing their set of ten songs.

At the end of the show they announced for stage pass holders to come forward as the rest of the audience leaves. Natsu was on his way to leave when Loki sat him right back down and pointed to there own backstage passes and Natsu groaned he just wanted to leave at this point.

They started calling ticket sets to see the band. Each group was allowed ten minutes per person so more people longer it took. Natsu's group was last to go having four people they were allowed 40 minutes with the band.

"Ticket set under the name of Erza you're the last to see the band you got 40 minutes to talk city the band members." A severity guard said having them follow him to the bands room.

Erza was talking to the drumset. Lucy talked with Lyon about how amazing he was. Loki got Ulterior who was the key board player.

Natsu held back in the hallway not really wanting to talk with the famous people at the moment he was tired and hungry and missed his comfortable bed at home.

"So you enjoy the show?" The dark haired male came up and stood next to Natsu.

"It was ok." Natsu sited and slide down the wall to sit on the floor.

The other eyed him with surprise typically people were all over him for his autograph or something. This guy looked tired and bored though like he could really careless about the band.

"Here I will make a deal with you." Gray said sliding down next to Natsu who eyed him cautiously.

"You go out with me once. You like it good. You don't walk right out no questions asked and we never speak again." Gray said to the pinkette punching his number into his phone which had fallen out of Natsu's pocket.

"Why?" Natsu asked not sure what was going on at the moment. All he knew was a famous person was writing his phone number into a contact on Natsu's phone.

"Cause I think it would be fun." Gray said pulling out his own phone and filling Natsu's number into his own phone.

"Natsu ready to go?" Lucy asked as she came out there time was apparently up.

Gray handed Natsu his phone back and left without another word.

"Y-yeah let's go." Natsu said getting up not sure what just happend. He looks at the time it was almost midnight. "Aw crap can we leave now? I have work in the morning!"

"Yeah sure." Lucy said. She was just glad that Natsu was out since he never went out. He wasn't a preppy kid in fact he just got by in school wit mostly B's and C's but he had to take care of his family and his job was the only thing paying the bills right now. His mom had been let to four months ago and was constantly looking for a good job. Most would say to get rid of there cat but Natsu reused to get rid of the strange blue colored cat.

The were soon all in the car as seeding towards Natsu's house first. When the got there Loki helped Natsu to his house and unlocked the door for him making sure he was good before he went back to the car.

"Jeez he really needs to get over that motion sickness." Loki said as he got back Into the car. The girls just laughed and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2: The next day

I woke up the next morning from a text from Gray. It said _"Good morning handsome."_

I blushed at this and left to take a quick shower and get ready for the day since it was Saturday to and I hard to work.

When I got oh of the shower I found Wendy sitting on my bed. I only had a towel on so I asked her to leave.

"Nope! Tell me who Gray is and I will!" She said holding up my phone with another text saying he wanted to go out the next night.

"No one! Just a guy I meet at the concert last night!" I say grabbing a pair of boxers with flame print and slip them on under the towel.

"He doesn't seem to be just some guy." Wendy said holding up my phone again and this time there were a bunch of hearts on the texting screen.

"Wendy! Give it back I have to go to work!" I said putting out my hand for the phone. A slight blush coating my cheeks.

"Alright. Here. Have a good day at the cafe. I may stop in at lunch with some friends." Wendy says walking out my room and closed the doors.

I throw on a pair of jeans and a shirt with a flame design on it. I wrapped my scarf from my dad and put on a light jacket. Though it was the middle of winter I never get cold and the jacket is more for wind protection than anything else.

I walk into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and head out the door after filling Happy's food bowl.

I walked the half mile to town and then the quarter mile to the cafe. I hear my phone buzz and look at it.

It was from Gray asking where I worked. I replayed with the fire cafe in magnolia. I got no reply before I turned off my phone and put it in my locker in the employes area and went to work.

It was a slow day and only regulars were coming in at their normal times. Around closing time my manager Totomaru said someone famous was on there way and called ahead to make sure we stayed open a little longer since they knew they weren't going to make it in time so I was put on cleaning duty to make the place spotless.

I was just finishing cleaning off the counter when the doors opened and someone came in. I didn't look up but I finished the table.

"Welcome to the fire cafe please have a seat any where and I will be right with you." I said putting away the towels and the water pail that we used to clean the tables with. I heard the person pull out one of the stools at the bar like table and I grabbed a menu and brought it to them finally seeing who it was.

"Gray!" I say shocked as I placed the menu in front of him.

"Hello my little dragon. What is the best dish here?" He asked kindly as he flipped through the menu but was looking at me the whole time.

_Little dragon? Where did that come from?_ I thought to myself and looked at him.

"T-the pancake tower is our specialty but for the time of day the steak with BBQ sauce and four eggs along with two slices of toast is also the best. Or at least I have been told." I say stuttering the first part then got more comfortable as I do my job.

"I think I at have the tower of pancakes then unless you have a cook to do it." Gray said putting the menu down.

"Actually the difference between this cafe any others is that when you sit at the bar table your server cooks on the table stove and stuff. So I stay here and cook for you and can talk to you at the same time." I explained why people love our cafe so much and how different it is.

"Is that so? Alright than I will change my order to the steak one." Gray corrects with a smirk entering his fingers and place them in front of his mouth.

"You are aware that takes 20 minutes to make you know that right?" I asked as my manager walks up.

"Hey Natsu I am am going home. You will be payed over time just punch out when you lock up." The manager said with a smile.

"Alright. Thanks have a nice night." I said with a smile though I wish I could just go home.

He leaves and Gray watches him go and turns back to me as I slam my head on the counter.

"Alright an hour over time. Happy just won't get fed for another hour." I muttered to myself and walked back to the storage room and left Gray alone.

I grabbed the required to create the meal. I brought the food out and started cooking forgetting all about Gray. I always loved to cook no matter who it was I just focused and nothing else matters till it's done.

Soon the meal was ready plated and placed in front of Gray. I started cleaning up when Gray started to talk.

"Wow your a really good cook watching you cook was amazing it was like you were in your own little world." Gray said cutting up the meal.

I shrug and say, "When one has to cook for two people at home and one's job is dealing with food one learns to love it."

I finish wiping down the stove and starts setting up the rest of the cafe for the night. I put up chairs and wipe down the tables.

"So you cook for your family as well?" Gray asks wonder in his voice.

"Yeah but only when I have a day off from school and work which rarely happens and my moms cooking isn't the best so I also make pre made meal on those days to last awhile." I explain to him not really caring if he know this or not I mean what's he going to do? Try and help?

"On your rare days off you cook." Gray stated trying to wrap his head over this.

"Yup." I say with another shrug as I put up the last chair.

"When was the last time you took a break?" Gray asked me. "And the concert doesn't count."

_Damn oh boy now I have to think_, I thought to myself as I walk behind the counter again.

"The last time I took a break...let's see that would be when my dad left 7 years ago. But even then he trained me hard. I guesses I have never have had break in my life even at the concert I was more concerned about paying the bills back at home." I said not really sure what a break was actually never really had one.

"You have never had a real break?" Gray said totally blown away by this his meal completely forgotten.

"I guess not. I have to do well in school and at track So I can get a scholarship and go to college so I can get a good job and support my family. I work here so I can pay the bills at home since my mom lost her job a few months back my sister is too young to get a job yet so I have the only income. So I can't take a break." I explain and get my stuff together ready to kick this guy out.

"Wow." He looks at his watch. "Can I get this to go?" He asks and I bring him a container to pack it in than take his dishes and place them in the dishwasher run it and flew the spot he as string at.

"Do you want a ride home?" He asked me as I punch out the extra time.

"No."

"Why not? It's almost ten."

"Motion sickness."

"Oh. Well in that case I will walk you home." He says with pride as we walk out the door and I lock up the cafe.

"What is up with you? Seriously you could have gone up some fancy restaurant but you came here. You're talking to some normal guy who will never be rich and you text me all the time! What do you want from me?!" I ask or at least I mean to ask calmly but it take out more like a yell instead.

Gray opens his mouth but closes it again and looks away. When a car pulls up the passenger window opens to reveal that other guy from the band.

"Hey Gray we are going to the club get in. Stop hanging around that guy and let's go have some fun!" He says with a frown when he looks at me. I scowled back at him and shoving my hands in my pockets walking away from the weird rich people.

"Nah I was going to go back to the hotel after I walk him home." I here Gray say but I keep walking and roll my eyes.

"Fine whatever. Be boring oh and your boyfriend is walking away have fun." The guy says and drives away when he passes me he throws a wrapper of something at my head not hard but I noticed it.

I just kept walking because I could honestly care less even economics class was more interesting to me at this point. I was tired and still had homework to do the was do on Monday though I still had Sunday I had to work tomorrow and my shift started at 10 and before than I had to do chores and go shopping for food.

I heard someone running up behind me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hey you ok. Lyon can really be a jerk I apologize for what he said." Gray said walking up beside me.

Instead of my normal comebacks I look up into the sky and find Draco the dragon in the stars.

"My dad used to say 'Throw hard, run fast, jump far, never let anyone put you down. The shot put won't get 45 feet without trying the disk won't kill anyone without strength and the javelin won't stand unless shot right.' He said it applied to life like, always, give it your all and if you think others try to slow you down keep going. My dad taught me all these things and you know what?" I turned to face gray who just started at me.

"What?" He asked when he realized I was looking for an answer.

"It taught me that the past is the past the future my never come but the present is here now so live in it." I said and kept walking noticing that Gray had stopped to think but I didn't care and kept going with a shrug.

"Wait! What?" Gray asked running up completely confused by what I had said and I shrugged again and took the next corner on to my street. It was a first that I had said something smart in others eyes so I was a little smug at his reaction.

The street lights were on but most were broken due to such a bad part of town the only light on was the one in front of my house and walked towards the front door. Taking out my key I walk up to the front door.

"You live here?" Gray asked and honestly I had forgotten about him entirely.

"Huh? Yeah. My sister my mom happy and I all live here." I said unlocking the door.

"Can I see the inside? Never really seen a commoners house before." He asked curiously.

"Sure whatever. I don't care." I said and went in holding the door for him as he walked in I turned on the front hallway light revealing a small living room leading into the dining and kitchen that were connected. Down a hallway there was two bedrooms and one bathrooms. Next to the kitchen there was a door that lead to the basement where my room was.

I walk to the kitchen and grab a water bottle from the fridge and my backpack from a stool at the island table and throw it over my left shoulder and here Happy meow.

I smile and walk back to the fridge and grab his canned fish and some dry stuff from underneath the counter. I mix the two in his blue fish bowl and place it on the ground with his water bowl.

"There ya go buddy enjoy. I will leave the cat door open for you incase you decided to come down." I say to him and get a purr in reply.

I head down stars and throw my bag in my desk along with the water bottle. I turn on my computer and take my laundry to the washing machine outside my room door and start it quickly before heading back to my room and take out my books organizing them by what's the most important.

I hear someone come down the stairs and look up to see Gray enter my room.

"You live down here?" He asked looking around at my bed with flame blankets dragon posters on my walls. My wooden desk with my computer on it with a dragon covered in fire as the screen. I had a closet with mostly jeans and shirts that was half open. Above my bed was a dartboard with throwing knife with flame designs on them.

"Yeah." I say turning around and opening my math book and clicking on my YouTube Internet shortcut and put on a music playlist that did not include any of Gray's music in it.

"You don't listen to my music as well? I thought every one loved us." He said sitting on a chair next to my desk.

"Not really. In fact didn't even know who you were until the concert. The reason I went was because my friends would have dragged me out if my house with my mom and sisters help to get me there if I had said no." I said as one of my favorite songs came on called Unbroken.

"So you really like fire and dragons huh?" Gray asked looking around my room and I turned to look."Than the little dragon nickname fits." He murdered the last part and I pretended to not have heard it.

"Yeah I love them. They remind me of my dad." I said and went back to my chemistry homework.

"What did you dad do that made him such a great person?" Gray asked looking over my shoulder.

"He was a firefighter. He was known as the fire dragon an even had a dragon on his suit. He would run into burning buildings that were said to be the most deadly but he didn't care as long as he got other people out." I said with pride remembering all the people my dad had saved but never took any credit always avoiding the party's for him if he could avoid them.

"Waoh your dad sounds cool." Gray said.

"He was. He went to all my meats and taught me things you would never learn anywhere else." I say and open the top draw and looked at the picture of me and my father in the desk and picked up a pen to cover it up.

"You keep talking about all these sport things what are you talking about with it?" Gray asked as I heard someone come down stairs.

"Give me a sec." I say getting up and leave my desk drawer open and walk to my door and look out to see Wendy with happy in tow and her stuffed toy cat in her arms.

"What's wrong Wendy?" I ask her kneeling down in front of her as she whipped away a tear and happy jumped off her shoulders.

"Natsu I had a bad dream can I stay in your room? Mommy had an important meeting tomorrow and I don't want to wake her up." Wendy explained and I gave her a hug.

"Alright. But I have someone over who you may recognize do you promise not to say anything and just fall asleep on my bed?" I asked her and she nods but gives me a questioning look.

"If I get your bed where will you sleep?" She asks.

"On my hammock of course. Unless my friend stays the night in which case I will sleep on the floor." I say with a laugh and hope gray does not stay the night.

"Alright.." She says with a small smile.

I stand up and grab her hand and bring her into my room and find gray looking at my posters his hands in his pockets.

"Gray Fullbuster is your guest?!" Wendy shrieks with excitement and he turns to smile at her.

"Wendy b good and sleep." I say but was already forgotten as she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen to get his signature.

"Can I please have your signature? Please?!" She asks jumping up and down.

I sit at my desk and start my homework.

"Alright. What is your name?" I hear him ask kindly.

"Wendy. Wendy Marvell!" She says excitedly.

"Alright Wendy here you go." He says and I hear him scribbling on the paper and hear him whisper something to Wendy and she scurry a off to the bed with a yes and a very large smile.

Gray walks over to me and sits down again.

"Your last name is Marvel? Your name is Natsu Marvel?" He says with a chuckle and at this point I give up on my homework and put it away.

"No it's not. My last name is Dragneel." I say turning off my computer.

Gray gave me a dumb founded look and I got up to hang my hammock and explain.

"My dad married her mom. We just kept are names the same it was just easier that way. My cousins all have different last names at well. I was actually adopted by my dad. Origami ally he didn't a want any kids but he changed his mind when he saw me getting a hard time with everyone else at the orphanage." I explain hanging the hammock up on hooks in the walls.

Happy jumped on the bed and curled up with Wendy. He wanted to see where I would be sleeping to join me.

"Really? Hey can I stay the night I will leave first thing in the morning I swear I just want to meet your mom." He says honestly and I get out the sleeping bag and two extra blankets.

"Ya sure. You get the hammock." I say tossing him a blanket and I hear the washer go off and I go to switch them to the dryer.

When I come back I find Wendy asleep in my bed curled up neatly. Gray in the hammock fast asleep so I crash on the floor after taking off my pants and shirt leaving me in my boxers and fall asleep on the floor my scarf hanging on its hook on the wall next to my bed lights turned off and happy next to me.


	3. Chapter 3

NORMAL POV

Gray woke up the next morning at six in the morning. He groaned as he looked around and remembered where he was.

He got off the hammock to find Wendy sitting at the base of Natsu's bed looking at a sleeping Natsu on the floor.

"Good morning Wendy." Gray says kindly walking up to her.

"Good morning gray. Can you put Natsu back on the bed? I can't pick him up." She asked guiltily.

"Sure." Gray reaches down and picked the pink haired boy up and places him on his own bed and Wendy tucks him in.

They head up the stairs to find there mother in the kitchen cooking.

"Good morning mom. Natsu had a friend over last night. This is Gray." Wendy explained sitting down at a stool.

The mother almost dropped a play if it hadn't been for grays quick reflexes to catch them in time. She looked astonished to say the least.

"Natsu had a friend over?" She asked taking the plate back.

"Yeah." Wendy said with excitement.

"Hello I am gray it's very nice to meet you. I should be leaving soon though." Gray said and headed towards the door only to be stopped by the mother.

"You are not going anywhere till Natsu wakes up." She says sitting gray down next to Wendy.

"But I made a promise to Natsu thy I would be gone." Gray tried to explain.

"I don't care. I won't to meet the boy who caught his eye and was allowed to stay the night. That's never happened before." The mom said setting up a bowl of cereal and placed it in front of gray along with an apple and orange juice.

"Natsu has never had a friend over before?" Gray asked confused he seemed to have lots of friends at the concert.

"No. You see Natsu hasn't had not had the easiest child good ever. When his dad left he moved into the basement so that Wendy could have her own room but if you went down there he would just be sitting at his desk looking at an old photo album.

"Although when I tried to look for it I could never find it. Find that and I guarantee you will learn more about him than even we know." The mother explained with a sad smile.

Gray looked at his food in thought. He then remembered that Natsu always served other people food and when he picked the boy up he was surprisingly light despite the fact that he was very muscular.

"What is Natsu's favorite meal?" Gray asked and the mom blinked in thought and surprise.

"Honestly I have no idea he's only made things we like." The mom said gray looked to Wendy hoping she would know and she just shook her head not knowing either.

_Fine I will just make pancakes than_. Gray thought to himself and got up.

"Is it alright if I make something for him?" Gray asked calmly.

The mother looked at the time and nodded. "You may but you may only have half an hour he wakes up at 7 each morning no matter what. He will say he woke up late and go straight to work cleaning and shopping for the week until his shift starts." She explained carefully.

"That's all I need." Gray said and took out his phone and quickly sent a text to a body guard of his that he knew was outside in a keeping an eye the house.

Gray than look for the pancake batter milk eggs and the other things to cook with. Wendy and her mom soon left to their rooms to do stuff.

There was a knock at the door and grays body guard came in carrying groceries and had to go back for three trips before it was all inside. Gray thanked him as he left.

Gray cooked the pancakes. Be put away the food items so Natsu would not have to worry about that as well. When all the pancakes where done he put them on a plate and covered them with syrup and powder sugar. He poured a cup of apps juice that was bought that day. He then cleaned up the items he had used and put everything away.

He then opened the basement door and brought down two plates and cups to Natsu's room. He heard water running and mid took it as one I the girls taking a shower upstairs.

He walked into Natsu's room to find his bed empty. Gray put the food and drinks on a table next to the bed as a door next to the closet opened and steam rolled out of the doorway.

Apparently Natsu had a bathroom down stairs as well. Natsu came out in only a towel hanging low around his waist As he walked to his closet to get cloths not noticing gray at all. On his way back to the bathroom did he finally notice gray staring at him.

Gray started at the chiseled tanned chest in front of him he tossed pink hair damp from the water. Droplets shining from the light in the room.

Natsu dropped his clothes in surprise and his towel slipped down a little more revealing a tuft of pink hair proving his natural hair color to be I I before Natsu grabbed it and fixed it as a blush came across his cheeks.

"Gray! What are you still doing here I thought you were supposed to have left by now!" Natsu shrieked at him.

"I-I was going to but your mom wouldn't let me leave." Gray stammered at the sight of such a beautiful person.

"Of course she did." Natsu said with a face palm.

He picked up his clothes again allowing gray to have a view off his butt slightly covered by the towel. Gray could not control himself any more as he tried to Palm down his boner.

He got up and took Natsu by the waist when he stood up.

"G-Gray?" Natsu stammered confused by grays sudden action.

"You are so sexy. And you smell so good." Gray murdered into Natsu's shoulder have if to lean over into the shorter boy.

Natsu blushed even deeper than before as gray took the clothes out of his hands and throw them across the ground completely forgotten. He pulled Natsu with him to the bed before setting the pinkette carefully on the bed.

"Gray what are you doing?" Natsu asked meekly completely confused and unable to react.

"I am in love with you. Have been since I saw that pink head of hair in the crowd at the concert. By the way you don't have to go to work today Wendy called in sick for you." Gray said with a smirk.

"You? Love me?" Natsu was still trying to process that part when gray kissed him deeply.

Gray rubes his tough on Natsu's bottom lip asking for entrance and was granted when Natsu moaned. Gray reached his hand down and undid the towel and throw it across the room to collide with the forgotten cloths Natsu had dropped.

Gray broke the kiss so he could take his own cloths off and then went back down on to Natsu when Natsu fought back.

"No. Stop my mom might come down and see this." natsu said pushing Gray away trying to get away so that incase his mom came down she wouldn't see him like this.

Gray got up and locked the door so that they couldn't come in even if they wanted to. "There happy? Now they can't come in." Gray said and walked back to Natsu crawling o the bed and kissed up Natsu's body pausing at his hard member and taking it into his mouth.

"Ahhh…..Gray." Natsu moaned as Gray sucked him off with long hard pulls.

Gray hummed around the member making Natsu arch his back and shoved his fingurs into Natsu's mouth letting the pinkette get them really wet with saliva. He took his mouth off the cock and swiped his saliva covered fingers into the slit of the cock to get the percum there maing Natsu moan even louder.

Gray moved his fingers down to Natsu's hole rimming him than pushing the first finger in. Natsu groaned and arched his back again. Gray stuck a second figure in than a third as Natsu let out a pain filled moan.

Gray looked over to Natsu's night stand that didn't have the food on it and saw a bottle of lotion. He reached up and grabbed it still thrusting his fingers into the withering boy beneath him.

"Ahh...gray stop it's...nugh...my first time." Natsu said around his moans and pants. As gray went down Natsu's body he smirked.

"Good. That means I have claimed you and no one else has." Gray says taking out his fingers and Natsu let out a whimper as gray drizzled a large amount of lotion on to his hand and he rubbed it Graciously on to his rock hard cock then rubbed some on the rim of Natsu's hole making him moan again.

Gray flipped Natsu on to his hands and knees then positioned himself at the boys entrance. Gray slowly entered natsu who let out a silent scream In pain.

Once gray was fully inside of Natsu he stopped to allow the younger boy get used to the feeling and the size that was gray.

"Are you ok? Can I move yet?" Gray asked calmly.

"Yeah I am good go ahead." Natsu said panting.

Gray didn't need anything more as he started a slow pace. Almost pulling all the way out than thirst in hard pounding Natsu's sweet spot without any regret or remorse. He abused the virgins prostate over and over again. Natsu was in pure heaven as gray pounded him mercilessly.

Gray reached around to Natsu's front and yanked on the forgotten cock hanging there weeping percum.

Natsu fell on to his chest only being held up by gray thrusting into him.

"Ahh! Gray...that... feels... so good!" Natsu panted out his buckles had gone white from holding the sheets so tightly.

Gray was close and he knew Natsu was also close. He pulled out and flipped a panting Natsu over while at the same time moving the blankets on the bed back and around the two boys before he thrust back into the panting boy beneath him.

The bed creaked every time gray moved slamming Natsu into the mattress. Natsu was moaning and whimpering with pleasure wrapping his arms around grays neck he dragged his nails down grays back.

Natsu came with a howl of pleasure that gray cut off with a deep kiss. He felt Natsu tightening around him and a few more thrusts and gray came inside of Natsu.

Gray released Natsu from the kiss both panting a sexy look of bliss on Natsu's face. Gray brought his hand up to Natsu's cheek gently smoothing it out as Natsu leaned into the touch.

Natsu was having a tough time keeping his eyes open but when gray tried to pull out he used his last strength to keep it from happening.

"No not yet I like you being inside me. It makes me feel whole." Natsu said hunging gray even more.

Gray smiled even more and the two snuggled until Natsu fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Gray pulled out of his sleeping lover and caressed his hair with soft touches. Gray pulled the blanket off of himself and slide out of the bed naked. Than he set the blankets around Natsu so the boy could continue to sleep peacefully.

Gray grabbed his boxers and went to Natsu's desk and turned on the computer. Though he had just met Natsu he felt as though he wanted to marry this poor boy right then and there but he wanted to know everything about Natsu first so he could always be one step ahead.

He opened the desk straws and looked through the papers while the computer warmed up.

He found old competition slips in one draw with ribbons and medals on ones Natsu had won a place. Most of them were first place medals in throwing events. He seemed to do a few jumping events but those didn't seem to be his strong points. His farthest distance was in diskus with 150 feet.

At the bottom of the draws were pictures with Natsu and a man who had pink hair as well. The man was tall compared to Natsu maybe 6' 3". He had a fire department shirt on and a golden chain with a gold dragon as a pendent in it. His hair was tied back in a ponytail. Both where smiling greAt big grins as the man and Natsu held up a first place trophy for discus.

Gray looked around the room for the trophy and couldn't find it. _Most likely upstairs than._ Gray thought to himself.

He looked at more old photos in the draw and found Natsu surrounded by a group of firefighters with happy in Natsu's arms. They were all smiling and when gray held it out he saw writing on the back saying the date and the place along with a lot of names.

Digging deeper gray found adoption slips at the very bottom. He pulled these out and went to his pants to get his phone to take pictures for later record. When he went back to the desk for the papers he found that Natsu had an unknown birthday and unknown patents.

Igneel had signed these papers and had given the boy a home and someone to look up to. Gray smiled as he also found a picture of the large man from before holding a baby Natsu who was sleeping a stuffed dragon in his arms.

Gray smiled and looked over back at Natsu who was still sleeping peacefully. He looked back at the papers and placed them into the draws again releasing the computer was on and ready to go.

Gray searched the computer for anything that would give him information about his little dragon.

He found a saved news article from seven years ago about the fire Natsu's dad had died in. The man has saved three kids there dog and had gone back for the cat when the roof had collapsed killing the firefighter. Though when he kept looking they had never found the man's body so where he is now was a complete mystery.

Gray pushed a button that lead him to a home screen of writings. He read some of the work and was amazed by how good they whether but when he saw Natsu's name printed on them gray almost fell out of the chair.

When he was about to fall out of the chair his knee hit the top drawer and something clicked open into grays lap. A scrap book fell out of the opening and into grays lap.

Gray opened the book to find birthday cards with different dates on them pictures with burn marks on some of them and some thank you cards from the kids Igneel had saved. They seemed to have the a nicety date of the death for the last seven years like the kids are trying to say thank you as much as possible.

Some even mentioned presents. The kids had gotten Natsu the blankets and pillow covers with dragons on them and some of his posters.

It also speared that they were trying to help Natsu out as much as possible every anniversary since they knew Igneel had saved their lives and taking away Natsu's father in the process.

A tear went down grays cold cheek and he put the book back and turned off the computer. He took off his boxers and curled up with Natsu hugging the boy as close as possible.

Natsu snugged closer to gray in his sleep rubbing his fAce into grays cold bare chest.

A few hours later something was poking and calling grays name.

"Gray! Gray, wake up!" The familiar voice said.

Gray shuffled himself around to face she person and waved them off and thinking it was Lyon said, "Go away Lyon I don't want to go to the stupid clubs."

"Whose Lyon?" The voice asked and grays eyes shot open. The first thing he spotted where posters of dragons and flames.

He turned and rubbed his eyes as a pink haired boy came into focus with a really confused look on his face.

"Oh Natsu sorry forgot where I was for a minute there." Gray apologized bring the boy down to lay next to him. But Natsu resident and got out of his bed putting some boxers with flames on them and sat on the hammock tossing his arms over his bear chest.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked sitting up concerned for the boy he loved so much.

"We have known each other for what three days? Never went on a date and you already...ummm..." Natsu coughed not really wanting to say fucked me aloud.

"Fucked you?" Gray said it bluntly and a deep cute blush ran over natsu's face the same color as his hair.

"Yeah that. So why me? Why not the 20 thousand fan girls gushing over you?" Natsu asked the same question as before and this time gray felt he should answer since Lyon isn't here to interrupted him.

"Cause you're not gushing over me like a fangirl. You don't care what others think about you as long as you get your work done and the people you care about are safe. I like that I mean at first it was because you are hot but than I actually talked to you and liked it that's why. I like you cause you don't like me. There's just something about your that's just mysterious that no matter how much you tell me about your self there's always something deeper that you won't say to me." Gray said a blush covering Natsu's face getting him even dark than his hair.

"I bet you say that to all the women you see." Natsu said with a huff. Gray gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"Actually maybe you're the first I have ever been with and cared about. Never really cared much for dating. One night stands maybe if I am drunk enough and if Lyon drags me to some lame club that night." Gray said honestly he knew he had to open himself up to Natsu before this boy who had had such a rough life would open up to him. "Oh and I always get tested afterwards. Always never had an STD and never really plan to so you're completely safe."

"What's an STD?" Natsu asked dead serious. Completely confused at this.

Gray honestly couldn't help it he broke into complete laughter. He had to hold his sides in fear of them splitting. "Your joking right?" Gray asked once he caught his breath.

"Not really. Never heard that term before." Natsu said laying back in the hammock so that gray couldn't see how his laughing at Natsu had pissed him off.

"It means sexually transferred disease. What grade are you in? You should have learned about it in health class." Gray said stunned that Natsu didn't know this already.

"I am in 11th grade for your information. I never took health class the teacher was never there so it was mostly a study hall since it's not a graduation requirement at my school I never re took it." Natsu explained.

"Well lucky you. It's no fun." Gray said sorta glad that gray was the first one to mess with this boys innocents.

"So when you leaving? Don't you have to leave for some concert or something soon?" Natsu asked changing the topic.

"Yeah. I wish I could stay with you though. My contracts lasts for half a year more. Than I am free to do as I please or make a new contract. But I have enough money saved up to never have to work again three times over from the band thing. I could literally live three life times and then start to lose a good amount of money." Gray huffed like it was boring to live that way.

"Six months more? Really? Why not swing some of that money towards some charities?" Natsu asked honestly curious.

"I am. I have three separate accounts pouring money into a children's hospital and two animal shelters cause I want to not for publicity or nothing." Gray said laying on his stomach facing Natsu.

"Good." Natsu said.

"I wish I had someone to spend it on though. I have every thing I won't and more but not someone to make me truly happy." Gray said but Natsu didn't have time to reacts when there was stomping and yelling coming from the stairs outside the room. Someone banged angrily at the door and Natsu instantly dove for the bed.

"Gray I know you're in there! now open up!" A angry Lyon shouted through the door.

This got gray angry. He jumped off the bed and put his boxers and a pair of pants on and slammed the door open after unlocking it.

"What the hell do you want?! Honestly? What could possibly be so important you couldn't wait until I got back to the hotel this afternoon?!" Gray demanded shoving his finger into Lyons face.

"You left us! You were supposed to be back last night! What have you-" Lyon was cut off by a small whimper from behind the bed.

Lyon pushed past gray who tried to stop him before he saw Natsu. It was too late though. Lyon saw natsu in his boxers trying to get away from the fuming Lyon.

"Lyon leave him alone!" Gray said as Lyon picked the smaller boy up by the arm and threw him against the wall.

"You have been hanging out with a commoner?!" Lyon demanded kicking Natsu in the gut. Gray was thankful he had sent the girls out before he came down here earlier That morning.

"Yes now leave him alone he hasn't done anything wrong." Gray said stepping In between Lyon and a cowering natsu who seemed to want to stand up for himself but something was wrong with him like an old memory of something.

"Gray come back with me. To the band. Six months and you're free to sleep and hang out with who ever you want but right now the band needs you!" Lyon pleaded.

"Look Lyon I will go back with you. As soon as I know he's alright after you tossed him around like today and that I can keep in contacted with hm I like him and you can't stop me." Gray said knowing he had the upper hand.

"Fine. But I stay to make sure you come back." Lyon said with a reluctant huff throwing his arms.

Gray headed down to pick Natsu up and kindly lead him to the bathroom to clean them both up after the morning and to make sure Natsu was alright.

Gray went out into Natsu's room once he got Natsu set up in the shower to get him some fresh clothes and found Lyon laying on the bed looking at his phone.

"You can go up stairs." Gray said coldly as he got Natsu a T-shirt with batman on it and a set of jeans and fresh boxers with a dragon on one side.

"I know I just want to know what the big deal with this guy that's all." Lyon said sitting up and looking at Gray.

"Why do you care?" Gray asked coldly eyeing the singer.

"Cause he may not like you for you. May just want fame and fortune you're the easiest way to get that." Lyon said with a shrug.

"Natsu is not that kind of person. He works hard to get things he wants. Never asked for money even when I told him how much I had he just said to give it to hospitals an animal shelters. Look Lyon mess with this guy and I will kick your ass understand?" Gray said coldly and went into the bathroom before Lyon could answer.

"What's wrong gray?" Natsu asked when gray walked in as he turned off the water and grabbed a red towel the size of a small blanket.

"Lyon caused you of just wanting fame and fortune through me I wanted to kick his ass for it." Gray said with a shrug and Natsu gave him a cute horrified look.

"I would never." Natsu said with a huff falling to the ground with the cutest frown gray had ever seen.

Gray smiled and put the cloths on the toilet before moving to wraps his arms around the younger boy.

"I know you wouldn't." Gray said shoving his face into the others shoulder allowing the wet pink hair to drip droplets onto his own hair. The bathroom being small had gray pushing Natsu against the tub.

"Gray we have to go soon." Lyon huffed throw the door and Natsu hugged gray even tighter.

"Don't worry little dragon I will text you later. Now get dressed so you can make some lunch. I can't make anything past pancakes and even those suck. Will you cook something for the road?" Gray asked knowing the boy loved to cook and with new ingredients he will make something really good.

"Alright. But only for you that other guy scares me." Natsu said with a small smile. He wasn't a coward Lyon just brought back memories of when Natsu was in the orphanage and kids used to pick on him all the time.

"Fine." Gray said with a smirk and pulled Natsu up tucking the towel in better so it looked like a poncho on the smaller boys body.

Gray kissed his forehead and left the bathroom allowing Natsu to get ready with out him distracting the other. He found Lyon touching the white muffler that Natsu seemed to care for so much.

"Hey don't touch that." Gray said coldly taking the muffler away and waiting by the bathroom door for his future boyfriend to come out.

"Why not it's just some commenters scarf what's the big deal?" Lyon snotelly pointed out.

The bathroom door open to a dressed Natsu and gray hung the scarf out in front of him. When he did a huge smile crossed his lips and he grabbed the scarf joyfully.

"Thanks gray!" Natsu said as he wrapped it around his neck and skirted around Lyon to the stairs that led up stairs.

"Don't mess with him." Gray growled at Lyon.

"Coming?!" Natsu shouted down and gray put up a fake front to not worry the other but still glared worrying at Lyon as he shouted back.

"Yeah we are coming!" Gray pushed Lyon up first not trusting him in Natsu's room alone for anything.

Natsu was already in the kitchen whipping out sandwiches and other things as the two band members sat down to wait for him to finish.

Happy jumped up onto the island table and laid down in front of gray putting as gray scratched the cats eats absent mindedly.

Lyon cautiously looked from gray to the cat to Natsu than back before he spoke. But was cut off from a shriek from Natsu.

"What is it?" Gray asked getting up.

"You went shopping! You didn't have to do that!" Natsu said as he took out some things that gray had his bodyguard purchase that morning.

"But I wanted to you need to stop worrying so much." Gray calmly said as Lyon watched the integration between the two boys he noticed gray was nicer less cold much kinder around this other boy.

"Fine. I will have to pay you back now." Natsu said with a small smirk and grays eyes went wide but was unable to speak when Natsu saw the time.

"Shit I have to go to work! I am so late!" Natsu said running to the door but gray stopped him and warned a death glare in the process.

"No you don't remember? Wendy called in sick for you. That's what i asked her to last night remember?" Gray said with a smirk as realization went over Natsu's face. "Don't worry today you get to just relax."

"What is this relax you speak of?" Natsu asked honestly and both Lyon and Gray broke out in laughter at this. "What?" Natsu asked going red and turning away from the two crossing his arms.

"Oh no Natsu come on you don't know what relaxing is that is funny." Lyon said still laughing at this. Lyon honestly didn't have a single hard working bone in his body he was all about the life while you can and never look back kind of thing.

Gray gave Lyon a death glare shutting him up in seconds.

"It's alright Natsu just finish your homework do some but not all chores than take a shower and sleep or go lay outside." Gray said with a kind smile to natsu.

"Ok. I will try." Natsu replied and went back to cooking.

Gray watched the beautiful cook in front of him out of touch but still making it look so easy at the same time. Lyon watched in amazement as Natsu prepared 8 BLT sandwiches, two salads, a set of fruit salads into there septet bowls, and three steaks all at the same time.

Natsu than wrapped up the food into three separate containers. Two had salads that looked like they had come off a tv cooking show.

He lf those two in front of gray and Lyon and the third he set aside for himself.

"I thought you weren't making Lyon any food." Gray teased.

"Originally that was the plan. But went against it so he wouldn't take yours." Natsu shrugged.

"Ok. I will text you as soon as possible." Gray said kissing the boys forehead and followed Lyon out to the limo in front of the house.

The moment gray sat down he texted Natsu.

_"I did say as soon as possible." _He typed but knew Natsu wouldn't answer since his phone was still on his charger in his room.

Lyon cautiously opened the food box and sniffed making sure Natsu didn't poison it or anything. He then pulled out a sandwich half inspected it and took a bit.

His eyes widening with surprise. "Ok he's a keeper! Never let this one go!" Lyon hummed with happiness as he took another bit.

"Yeah and you know what? He doesn't like you." Gray said smugly as he took a bit of his own sandwich hearing a ding off his phone. Picking it up he read the text from Natsu.

_"Hilarious."_

_"I try. Oh you want anything sent over just ask."_ Gray replied with a smile face.

"What does him not liking me have to do with the food?" Lyon asked coldly.

"Hold on." Gray said and pulled a bit of his own sandwich apart and gave it to Lyon. "Try it."

Lyon ate it and his eyes went even wider. "Holy shit! Hire him! He's our new cook!" Lyon said savoring the sandwich Natsu had made for gray.

"That's what it has to do with food." Gray said smugly as his phone went off.

_"I will not ask for anything."_ Natsu said and gray could hear the stubborn pride in his voice as he ready it with a chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Lyon asked trying to get another bite before gray took it away again.

"Just Natsu's stubborn pride." Gray said than thought of something. "Can I write a song?"

"I don't see why not I mean better a prorated if I am going to song it nothing about your boyfriends dick." Lyon said with a shrug. Gray punched him and hard.

Gray couldn't sing that's why he was the guitarist. When he wrote a song Lyon sang it that's how it went. Gray didn't. See but he wanted Natsu to be there when they played it the first time.

"Shut up. Thanks though I just want him to know I really care about him. The next concert in this weekend same place right?" Gray asked looking over to Lyon as the driver pulled up to the hotel and they got out of the car with there half eaten meals.

"Yup." Lyon said. He didn't know what gray was thinking dating a commoner but he was going to act like he carried till the song was performed than he was going to stop this at its highest point. Break them and separate them with such force they will never even think about each other again. Lyon needed gray in the band and after the six mouths gray was home he hated the band life he just needed a reason the leave Natsu was that reason without Natsu gray would stay maybe upset at first but he would live with it.

**When they got to there sweat gray went to his room and started writing the song as he texted Natsu about his plans and weather he would come to another concert with his friends from the first time again. Natsu said he would talk to them at school the next day.**


	5. Chapter 5

p dir="ltr" style="line-height:  
1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000;  
background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style:  
normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align:  
baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The next day I went to school and found Lucy Erza and Loki as soon as possible./span/p 


End file.
